


heat wave boiling (lovers wanted)

by starkesthour



Series: newmoon oneshots [5]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Wherein Chanhee and Kevin fall in love, catch wind of a betting pool on their sex life, and wear shitty Halloween costumes.Not necessarily in that order.





	heat wave boiling (lovers wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> originally conceived as something short and lighthearted and silly but kai urged me to continue, so blame him i guess
> 
> brief mentions of inebriated hookups in the beginning

Chanhee rolls over in bed and smacks against a warm, freckled back. He opens bleary eyes and squints, taking in the pale skin and the black hair, and moans, "Oh, not again."

Kevin makes a quiet snuffling noise and shifts so that he's lying flat on his back. There's a fairly large hickey blooming on the underside of his jaw, which Chanhee definitely does _not_ remember putting there. Kicking the sheet off him, he sits up and scans the room for his clothing. He spots his jeans on the floor, so he reaches out one foot to tug them towards him. Almost mindlessly shimmies into them, then remembers to look around for his underwear, but – he can't find it. His shoes, meanwhile, are strewn near Kevin's Yamaha, so he picks those up, yanks them on, then steals one of Kevin's sweatshirts to cover whatever dignity he has left. 

His phone is shoved into a cushion, light blinking with a new message. Chanhee thumbs it on and sees, _wer r u?????? :(((((((((_ Unsurprisingly, it's from Changmin and is timestamped at 3:04 a.m. He rolls his eyes, snatches his bag from the doorknob, and tiptoes out of the room. 

He takes the short elevator up to Changmin's floor and walks into his room without knocking. Poor guy's lying on the couch in his pajamas, which isn't unusual, but he's nursing a bottle of water and looking fairly miserable. 

" _Oh god,_ " he says when he sees Chanhee looming over him. "What did we even drink last night?" 

"Everything," he says, sitting on his feet. "Hungover?" 

"Oh god," Changmin says again. "It's like God is pounding on my brain and asking me to repent." He stares with narrowed eyes. "Is that Kevin's jumper?" 

"Yes. Shut up," he adds preemptively. "Have you called your DJ-ssi yet?" 

"Oh god," Changmin groans for a third time, covering his face with his hands. "I did. I saw it on my call logs this morning. I have no idea what I said." 

"We can check it online," Chanhee offers quickly, hoping to distract Changmin from Kevin's sweatshirt. He leans down to pick Changmin's laptop off the floor. "What time did you call?" 

"I think around four," Changmin says, pulling himself upright. "I'm not sure if I want to listen to it." 

"We're gonna," Chanhee says firmly. He types in the address for their university's radio station and curls up next to him. The livestream replay is conveniently embedded on the front page, and he does a quick math in his head, rewinds the bar until it's exactly at the 4a.m. mark. 

"It was a little after this," Changmin says after a moment. "I was – I was singing along to this one. So it was after." 

"Let's just listen," Chanhee says. Changmin groans and buries his face in his shoulder miserably. "Oh god," he adds as the last notes of _Remember_ fade and the DJ says, "And we have a caller. Hello, you're on the line." 

"Hiiiiiii," Changmin says on the recording, sounding very happy and very, very drunk. "Yooooooo I love your show, it's amaaaaaaazing." 

"Oh, well, um, thank you," the DJ says, sounding a bit flustered. "I, uh, I'm glad you like it. I didn't think anyone actually listened at this time." 

"I listen every night," Changmin says very earnestly. "Sometimes I relisten after I've been dumped or if my dance teacher yells at me. Makes me feel less like crying." 

"I feel like crying on a daily basis," the DJ says, snorting. "Can't imagine that the sound of my own voice would make it any better." 

"You make every day better," Changmin says wistfully. "You seem like a really lovely person." 

"Thank you?" the DJ says. "Are you sure – you haven't hit your head recently or anything?" 

"No!" Changmin says a little too emphatically to be believable. "But, um, I should probably go, I had to drink a lot to even call in." 

"Well, that explains a lot," the DJ replies dryly. "It was nice having you call in, um...?" 

"Changmin!" Changmin says enthusiastically. "One day I will meet you and take you out, DJ-ssi. But I must say goodnight – and uh, parting is such sweet sorrow!" 

There's an audible click and then a small silence. Then the DJ – Younghoon – says, "Well, all right. That was – unexpected." To Chanhee's unpracticed ear, he thinks DJ-ssi at least sounded pleased, but he can't know for sure. He turns off the feed and looks at Changmin, who appears to be trying to suffocate himself by diving deep into the jaws of the couch. 

"Yah," he says, exasperated, and grabs the back of Changmin's shirt to haul him upright again. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." 

"I sounded like a moron," he groans. "He's going to think I'm an idiot, Chanhee! He's nice and clever and _witty_ and I was a drunken shit." 

"Well," Chanhee starts placatingly, like he's approaching a snuffling animal, "well, he doesn't know who you are yet, so I think you probably still have a chance. He sounds like he doesn't get complimented much." 

"What if he thinks it was a _prank_?" Changmin asks, aghast, and descends into fresh misery. 

It's only a little while later that he recovers enough to say, "Hey, but you've distracted me – you're wearing Kevin's jumper." 

"So?" Chanhee asks, aiming for indifference and missing by a mile. He gets to his feet and starts tidying up the floor. "What about it?" 

"It means you slept with him again," Changmin says. Chanhee doesn't answer and he lets out a triumphant noise. "I knew it!" 

"Why does it matter? It just – happens," Chanhee says. He throws a dirty shirt at Changmin. "Oi. Do your laundry." 

"Chanhee," Changmin says, flopping over the edge of couch. "Drunkenly sleeping with Kevin once is an accident. Twice is even understandable. Eight times? That's a pattern." 

"It has _not_ been eight times," Chanhee says, though he privately admits to himself that it really depends on your definition of 'sleeping with.' 

Changmin flaps his hand at this. "Semantics. Details. My point is that it can't just be a combination of alcohol and bad judgement. You like him." 

"Of course I do," Chanhee says brusquely. "We've been friends a while. Kevin is a nice guy." 

"No, I mean, like –" Changmin gestures expansively and nearly falls off the couch. 

"I think you need to sleep more," Chanhee says, gently pushing him back into his seat. "You're falling over yourself." 

"Fine," Changmin says, and he curls up onto his side. "Don't trip and fall into Kevin again," he adds, because Changmin thinks he's funny like that. Chanhee almost sticks his tongue out at him, but he resists and lets himself out. 

Jiwoo, one of his residents, is waiting outside his door when he gets to his floor. She glances at Chanhee and says, "Isn't that Kevin oppa from the fifth floor's sweatshirt?" 

_Why does everyone and their mother know Kevin's choice of clothing?_

"No," Chanhee lies. "What's up?" 

"I was wondering if I could ask your advice about something," Jiwoo says, shifting from foot to foot. "It'll only take a minute." 

Chanhee knows better than to believe that – if a resident is actually coming to him for some kind of matter at hand, it means that they're going to need to talk to him for a while – but he says, "sure thing," and lets Jiwoo in. "Would you like tea? Cookies?" 

"No, thank you," Jiwoo says, polite as can be. 

Fifteen minutes later she's sobbing and Chanhee is holding out the tissue box for her. "The offer for tea's still open," he says gently when there's a lull. 

"Do you have, um, ginseng?" Jiwoo asks, watery. Chanhee smiles and nods, then gets up to boil some water. He grabs his half-eaten box of honey butter chips and a jar of peanut butter and hands them over to her, who eyes the offering dubiously. 

"I promise it will help," he says kindly. There's a knock on the door and Chanhee excuses himself. 

Kevin is standing on the other side, freshly-showered and looking perky, holding something red in his hands. "Hi," he says. "I hope this isn't a bad time, but –" He thrusts his hands forward and Chanhee realizes, with a small thrill of horror, that he's holding his missing underwear from that morning. He snatches it out of Kevin's hands, feeling himself go red. Redder than his underwear, even. 

"Thanks," he mumbles. 

"Last night was...really fun," Kevin adds with a small smile. "Talk to you later?" He leans in and pecks Chanhee's mouth before turning and leaving. Chanhee groans to himself and shoves the underwear into the sweatshirt pocket before heading back into his room. 

The water has boiled, so he stirs ginseng tea in his mug and passes it to Jiwoo, who has stopped crying and now looks very interested. 

"Who was at the door?" she asks with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

"No one," Chanhee says. 

"Sounded like Kevin-oppa," Jiwoo says. "I remember, he busted Jinsoul-unnie's party last weekend." 

"He just wanted to ask me about a – RA thing," Chanhee says. "Now –" 

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jiwoo asks, leaning forward with wide eyes. 

"What? God, no!" Chanhee lies instantly. "And we're not talking about me, we're talking about you." 

"This is more interesting, to be honest," Jiwoo says, sipping at her tea. 

"Eat your cookies," Chanhee insists, ruffling her red hair. "And tell me more about your date with Sooyoung." 

*

The thing with Kevin started the year before. Second year of college ushered Changmin and Chanhee's break up after a particularly bad fight where he threw all of Changmin's shirts out the window and Changmin painted on his while they were working on the set for _Phantom_. They brought out the best and the worst in each other in ways that could not really be fully comprehended, and they decided it would be best for everyone involved if they just stayed friends. Chanhee spent a day or two mourning the relationship by eating his sorrow and then Changmin came to his door and said, "This is ridiculous. We're going to a party and we're getting laid. Separately." 

Changmin struck out because he was actually a hopeless romantic and wasn't aware of how one night stands worked, but Chanhee had run into Kevin, Kevin the Psych major with his boxy smile and expressive hands, who was funny and awkward and into music, and they hooked up in the bathroom after mostly everyone else had passed out. 

That would have been fine, except it turned out Kevin joined his theater company too, and they see each other all the time despite having classes at opposite ends of the campus because of RA duties. The long and short of it is, well – there are lots and lots of cast parties. 

"It's not a _thing_ ," Chanhee tells Changmin later when they're sorting through the building's mail. "I mean, I admit I think he's attractive, and a great guy besides, but I think _you're_ attractive." 

"And we dated for a year," Changmin points out. "So –" 

"It means nothing!" Chanhee protests. He tries to switch gears. "Have you thought any more about those Halloween plans?" 

For the past two years, Chanhee and Changmin have done matching costumes for Halloween. Freshman year was a fairly uninspired Spock and Captain Kirk. Sophomore year, a more ambitious Oswald Cobblepot and Ed Nygma. This year, Changmin decided, "We need two costumes because Halloween is on a Sunday, so it's going to be parties all weekend and we can't wear the same costume two days in a row." 

"That's ridiculous," Chanhee said, but Changmin was stubborn and also kind of a drama queen. 

"I have thought of costumes," Changmin says smugly. "Two – Spider-man and Human Torch and Midnighter and Apollo." 

Chanhee squints at him, already knowing which are for him. "How will I dress up as Johnny Storm? And hey, both of those guys have blond hair!" 

"You've been saying you wanted to try dyeing your hair blond for ages," Changmin helpfully points out. "What better excuse? And you can just reuse that spandex we wore during our Star Trek phase." 

"Starfleet uniforms," Chanhee supplies, then frowns. "How do I remember that?"

"I have no idea," Changmin says. "I'll help you bleach your hair?"

"This is just you living your childhood dreams," Chanhee accuses him.

"You like Johnny Storm," Changmin says, which is actually totally true and basically the only reason Chanhee had agreed to watch _Fantastic Four_ films with him in the first place.

"Okay, fine," he says. "But I'm holding you to that hair thing."

"It'll be a party!" Changmin says, then gasps. "Oh, shit, did you see where I put that package slip?" 

*

Chanhee fidgets in his spandex, and, annoyed, decides he's taking the flame decals Changmin customized out of his hair. Changmin makes a sad noise when he does so, and he rolls his eyes at him. "It hurts my head," he says.

"I'm wearing a mask," he points out, voice muffled.

"Don't even pretend this isn't your dream come true," Chanhee says.

"Yeah, whatever," he says. He takes his arm and leads him into Seulgi and Joohyun-noona's apartment where the party's already on full blast. Seulgi spots them from where she's fixing the makeshift pong table and makes her way over, looking magnificent with tousled hair and Victorian clothing. Joohyun is at the keg and appears to be Dracula, judging by the high-collared cape and fangs and fake blood.

"Mina Harker," Seulgi says when Chanhee asks. "Pretty cool, right?" She high-fives Changmin. "Welcome, guys, and have fun. Just don't puke on anything, please. Unnie's gonna kill me. And then you."

"We'll do our best, noona," Chanhee calls after her. The two of them wander over the laid out food – themed snacks and pizza and even stew – and Changmin looks sort of forlorn, even through the mask. Chanhee grins. "Regretting your decision already?"

"I can't eat!" Changmin moans. Someone bumps into him from behind and he says, "Oof!"

A guy with dark eyes and hair very strictly parted down the middle peeks out from behind Changmin. "Sorry!" he says and Chanhee and Changmin both freeze. "I just – I got knocked into you – sorry –"

 _It's him!_ Chanhee mouths at Changmin, who nods frantically and then turns around slowly.

Younghoon the radio guy is wearing a half-strapped _kyudogi_ and what looks like a heavy bow on his elaborately tattooed shoulder. Chanhee raises his eyebrows, but Changmin blurts, "Hanzo!" and Younghoon's face lights up in a huge grin. It's kind of stupidly cute, and he grabs a handful of chips so he can munch while he watches them.

"How'd you know?" Younghoon asks Changmin.

"Oh, I play him a lot. And you've mentioned it on your show!" Changmin says, then seems to realize that he just gave himself away. "Oh, shit."

"You sound really familiar," Younghoon says slowly. "You – you're Changmin. The guy who called in drunk a couple of weeks ago?"

"Um, if I say no, will you believe me?" Changmin asks weakly. Younghoon laughs and shakes his head.

"Not at all," he says. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Changmin says breathlessly and Chanhee decides that it's the perfect time he made his escape. He runs into Hyunjoon in the living room cum _noraebang_ and the two of them sing their own rendition of _Lie_ before Chanhee gets sidetracked by beer and the latest stories of someone else's love woes. He's on his way to try his hand on Seulgi-noona's mixed drinks when he notices Kevin, who grins and waves at him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Chanhee asks blankly, staring at Kevin. He's wearing a huge fake black handlebar moustache and a blue slip dress, which seems to have writing on it.

He grins and holds out the skirt so he can read it. "I'm a Freudian slip!" he explains as he reads, _Oedipal complex, cigar, dreams_. Chanhee bursts out laughing. "And you're Human Torch, huh."

"I am," he says, beaming. "My buddy Spider-man has vanished though, so I thought people wouldn't get it."

"Please," Kevin chuckles. "I've seen that movie approximately forty times, I'd recognize the outfit anywhere." He leans against the wall next to Chanhee and playfully tugs at a strand of his hair. "I like the blond."

He laughs and says, "Of course you do. You've a type."

"Yes," Kevin admits again. "And it just looks really good on you." He pushes Chanhee's hair aside and – maybe it's the blare of the lights and the crappy music playing, or perhaps the alcohol driving him but what's important is – Kevin is bending to kiss Chanhee's neck.

Chanhee sighs and tilts his head to the side to give him more room. At this, Kevin mumbles something giddy, his thin stubble and fake moustache tickling skin, and wraps an arm around Chanhee's waist.

"We shouldn't – here –" Chanhee says unconvincingly, even as he curls into him. Kevin just chuckles and rubs a thumb over the jut of Chanhee's hip and raises his head to smile that infuriating, inviting smile.

"Oh, shut up," Chanhee says, and this time they kiss properly, mouth sliding slickly across. Kevin licks at his bottom lip, seeming not to mind the transferring taste of the gloss Chanhee applied beforehand, and bunches some of the spandex in his hand. That makes Chanhee wrap a hand around his neck for purchase and he arches into him, suddenly completely turned on.

Kevin pulls back and rips off the moustache, making a face. "That's better," he sighs, scratching his upper lip. "It was itching like crazy." He pockets it and glances towards the door to the bedroom. "Uh, you want to –"

"Yes," Chanhee says firmly, and tugs them together through the door. He shuts it behind them before he drags Kevin back, letting himself be pressed against the wall. It's quieter in the bedroom – Chanhee is really going to have to apologize to Seulgi-noona later, maybe treat her to some expensive meat – and Chanhee can relax into Kevin, not worried about people watching them.

"Do you have a –" he starts when Kevin pulls away to kiss along his jaw.

"Left side, there's a pocket. My left," he adds when he starts to reach for it. He digs in the dress's pocket until his finger hits two plastic wrappers. He pulls both out and glances over at the door.

"It's locked," Kevin assures him. "I checked."

"Confident," he remarks. He hears more than sees Kevin dropping to his knees, a quiet _thud_ , and that knocks the breath out of him. "What are you –"

Kevin is gentle but firm when he nudges his knees apart and slides his tights and underwear from his hips. Chanhee helps him get them off, hands already shaking with desire. "You can grab onto me if you think you're going to fall," Kevin told his, smiling, and ducks his head between Chanhee's legs, swallowing him whole.

"Fuck," he swears, head falling back. He threads the fingers of one hand through Kevin's hair and steadies himself against the wall with the other. He cants his hips upward, desperate for more heat, that _mouth_ , and Kevin licks a long line up before sucking hard on the head. Chanhee grunts at the effort of staying upright and clenches his hand compulsively on Kevin's hair.

It isn't the best of positions, but his orgasm punches him in the gut and relaxes him enough for three of Kevin's lubed fingers, and he shudders hard against the wall as Kevin takes the condom back from him and opens up the packaging. "Relax, okay? I've got you," he says as he steps out of his briefs. There have been stranger things, but he's greeted with the very strange (hot) sight of Kevin lifting up the hem of his dress so he can put the condom on and he has to stifle a giggle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Can I just say that – that you look incredibly good in that dress?" Chanhee gasps as he lifts one of his legs around Kevin's waist. "Like, it's not the best, but it's just – really hot."

Kevin laughs through a blush and says, "Glad you think puns are sexy."

"They kinda are," he says fervently, and his head drops back against the wall with a thud as Kevin carefully bottoms out. It feels really dirty to be having sex with most of his clothes still on while a party goes on outside the door – but he's more focused on wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and urging him on, the two of them rocking together and driving both of them into a frenzy when Kevin hits his prostate and Chanhee _squeezes_ around him.

His hands tighten on Kevin's shoulders when he comes again, a quake in his thighs and his eyes blurring a little. He strokes his hair, but doesn't stop, even as he whimpers with overstimulation. "Do you think we can get you to three?" Kevin breathes in his ear.

"It's worth a shot," Chanhee opines, and that's all Kevin needs as he moves a hand around Chanhee so he can get to work.

Chanhee comes ten minutes later, overwhelmed and really, really pleased. Kevin kisses him softly, knees buckling a little. They separate, both a little shaky, and they clean themselves up as best they can. Chanhee winces down at the trashcan and the excessive toilet paper covering it – Seulgi is going to know exactly what happened – and then pulls his tights back on. When he turns around, Kevin is smoothing his skirt back down and grinning dopily.

"That was...huh, that was really good," he says, tongue loosened after sex. "If I had known dressing up got to you this much –"

"It isn't _just_ the dress," Chanhee responds, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Kevin asks, grinning. He wraps an arm around his waist and leads him out of the room. "Is it my good looks? Or my sparkling personality? Or maybe my –"

"Chanhee!" calls Changmin, shouldering his way through the crowd. He's taken off his mask and his hair is sticking up even more than usual. He catches sight of him and Kevin practically hanging off each other and his eyebrows shoot up. "Hey, Kevin."

Kevin's grip on Chanhee's waist tightens almost imperceptibly for a moment, then he says, "Hi."

Changmin smiles, then turns to Chanhee. "He disappeared!" he bemoans. "He muttered something about a dog and just. Vanished. What if I never see him again?"

"I think I hear Jacob calling my name," Kevin tells Chanhee. "Talk to you later?" He kisses him, hand lingering on the small of his back, before moving off through the crowd.

Changmin looks like he's trying to decide whether to smile smugly or stew in his misery. He decides on the latter, no doubt so he can torment Chanhee later. "He's even more amazing than I thought he would be," he continues, grabbing Chanhee's arm. "I think I love him."

"Okay," Chanhee says. "And I think we need to get you a drink."

"Agreed!" Changmin says delightedly, and he drags Chanhee towards the liquor table. 

*

"Okay so," Changmin says to Juyeon the next night, party already winding down at Vivi and Haseul-noona's apartment, leaning forward and accidentally knocking his helmet askew. "Chanhee here has slept with Kevin, what, eight – no, nine times. That's a pattern, right?" 

"When was the ninth?" Juyeon asks, squaring his shoulders. "Was it last night?" 

"Yes," Changmin says. 

"Oh, sweet! Jaehyun owes me fifty thousand," Juyeon says. "I knew they wouldn't be able to resist each other on Halloween." 

"Excuse me," Chanhee butts in, "have you been _betting on my sex life_?" 

"To be completely accurate, it's yours and Kevin's," Juyeon says, though his smile is apologetic. "Sorry, we would have told you, but Hyunjoon thought –" 

"Hyunjoon is in on this?" Chanhee half-yells. 

"He thought you guys might conspire with someone and split the winnings," Juyeon continues as if he hadn't spoken. 

"You guys are awful," Chanhee says flatly, and he tosses his bottled water on Juyeon's face. As he splutters, Chanhee gets up and walks away, annoyed that Juyeon should ever benefit from anything he had done, let alone his sex life. 

He finds Kevin by the refrigerator, where he's looking dubiously at the slices of cheese and alarming amount of peanut milk. "Did you know that there's a betting pool about us?" he asks. 

Kevin slams the door shut and turns to look at him. "Um, what?" 

"Juyeon just let it slip." Chanhee leans against the refrigerator. "They bet on when we'll hook up next." 

"...That's actually creepy," Kevin says. 

"Thank you!" Chanhee looks over at him. "You know what this means, right?" 

"Um, no?" 

"We have to stop having sex," Chanhee says. 

There is a brief silence. Then Kevin pushes out his bottom lip, damn him, and he's _pouting_ attractively. "But...I don't wanna." 

"We can't let them win." Chanhee will be firm on this one. "That's giving in."

Kevin eyes him. "You're serious about this."

"Yes."

Kevin considers this for a moment, then holds out his hand. "Let's fuck up their plans," he says happily, and they shake.

*

The whole not-sleeping-with-Kevin thing goes well for about, oh, the first week.

Then Chanhee gets a part in the end of year student production and, it turns out, Kevin does too. They stare at each other when they arrive at the first rehearsal, and then Kevin says, "Fuck. You're not –"

"I'm George," Chanhee says, who has apparently gotten the part mainly because the casting director was 'digging the whole cold and aloof blond thing.'

"Benedict," Kevin responds, and he sighs. Changmin scurries in a moment later, out of breath, and falls into the seat next to Chanhee.

"Hi Kevin! I'm Claudio!" he says proudly before turning to beam at Eric, who is lounging with the script on hand in his other side. "My hero."

"Literally!" agrees Eric.

The rest of the cast comes in while Chanhee and Kevin try desperately to avoid each other's gazes. It is a lot more difficult than Chanhee thought it would be. He distracts himself by turning to and stirring Jacob, who is playing Don Pedro, into conversation, and pretends that he isn't itching to talk to Kevin and find out if he's seeing anyone or if he wants to hook up in the janitor's closet.

"So much for this being easy," Kevin says to his during their break. He's wearing short sleeves and Chanhee notices that he has a tattoo peeking on his bicep. He raises his eyebrows.

"I thought tattoos weren't your thing," he says, touching and tracing lightly. Kevin still winces and Chanhee pats him soothingly. "Any particular reason?"

"My other costume for Halloween was a soldier," Kevin says. "Jaehyun got me so, so drunk." He looks slightly mournful. "It was either the flag or a _hodori_ I drew for Composition. I'm glad we went for the tiger."

"A flag would have been kind of cliche," he agrees. "It's beautiful though. Guess it still hurts?"

"Yeah, a bit," he says. Eric turns around in his seat and grins at them innocently.

"Hyung! Juyeon-hyung says you guys know about the bet now," he says. "I have sixty thousand on today, so if you're feeling charitable, I was gonna buy something for Felix –"

"No!" they both yelp in unison. Eric deflates and turns back around, muttering about _ungrateful hyungs_ and _poor dongsaengs_. Kevin looks at Chanhee and lowers his voice.

"We could always just not tell anyone," he points out.

"There are no secrets at this prod, much less this university," Chanhee says. "Someone will eventually know."

Kevin sighs and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Well, I guess we can control ourselves." 

*

"Lock the door!" Chanhee hisses, letting his sweater drop to the ground. Kevin locks it with a click and then turns for a kiss, hands firm against the cusp of Chanhee's jaw. He throws his arms around Kevin's neck and backs up until he can hop onto the edge of the bathroom counter. Kevin tucks his fingers around Chanhee's belt loops and Chanhee just wraps his legs around his waist to urge him closer.

"Someone is going to come looking for us eventually," Kevin points out when they separate to breathe. "Changmin and Eric aren't going to be rehearsing forever. And we're kind of the main characters."

"It'll be fine," Chanhee says, punctuating his words with a nip of his ear. Kevin sighs in response and traces fingers over his ribs.

"This is ridiculous," Kevin says. "Why do we even care about the bet?"

"Because it's invasive and insulting," Chanhee says. "And also don't you think it's weird that we keep hooking up?"

"I don't know." Kevin tucks a wayward strand of hair behind Chanhee's ear, thoughtful. "I like you. So no, it's not really that weird."

"But –" Chanhee sighs. "Shouldn't we do it right?"

"You mean a date?" asks Kevin. "You want to go on a date?" He bites on a smile, like something important just dawned on him. "We…we can totally do that, if you want."

"I didn't say that," Chanhee says.

"You totally want me to romance you," Kevin teases. "Okay, then." He steps back and holds out his arm. "Allow me to escort you back to the stage."

"You're ridiculous," Chanhee says, hopping off the counter. Kevin picks up his discarded sweater and puts it around his shoulders. "This isn't what I meant."

"But it's what you're getting." Kevin takes his hand and leads them out of the bathroom. "So enjoy it."

Chanhee rolls his eyes theatrically and says, "Okay, whatever." He lets Kevin bring him back to his seat and they flop down next to each other, smiling smugly at Changmin and Eric who gape at them in mock astonishment.

That's when they notice Younghoon is standing at the front of the room with Sangyeon, who introduces him with a smile. "This is our new stage director Kim Younghoon," he tells them. "Be gentle, it's his first time."

Changmin shoots Chanhee a panicked look and, when called upon to speak, covers his face with a mask, speaking in satoori. Chanhee rolls his eyes so hard he must have strained his retinas, especially when Younghoon squints at Changmin suspiciously.

"You're being ridiculous," Chanhee tells him when they walk back to their dorm, Kevin's side warmly glued to his. "You should just introduce yourself again, this time without a mask and _in person_. He seemed to like you on Halloween."

"How would you even know?" Changmin asks. "You and lover boy here were locked in Seulgi-noona's bedroom – oh please, did you think nobody noticed?" adds Changmin when he catches Chanhee's harried look. "And what's going on with the two of you anyway?"

"I've asked Mr. Choi Chanhee here on a date," Kevin tells Changmin, lips pulled in an upward slope, ears a bit pink. He's been smiley and pliant since they left the auditorium, which Chanhee finds really cute. "And he said yes."

"Is this because you don't want anyone to win the bet?" Changmin asks as they go inside their building. "That's pretty petty."

"It isn't because of that," Chanhee says, scowling at him. Kevin tries to hide a grin and fails. "We're just doing things the – well, the right way around."

"Did we ever do things the right way around?" Changmin asks Chanhee as they get in the elevator.

"We did dinner and a movie a couple of times," Chanhee reminds him. "That counts, right?"

"I never got romanced and I never romanced him," Changmin turns to Kevin. "So you should do that. I'm pretty sure he's soft and squishy underneath all his tough shit."

Chanhee shoves a cackling Changmin away from him and exits the elevator with Kevin on his floor. He walks backwards, Kevin rubbing his thumb over Chanhee's knuckles as he outline plans for their date. "We should go to that new deli downtown. And I was thinking we could drive up to the beach."

"Yeah?" Chanhee asks, smiling. "Is that what you would put in your Tinder profile? Fond of long walks on the beach?"

"Always," Kevin says passionately. "It's the only reason Seoul is still better than Vancouver." He opens the door to his room and leads Chanhee inside. "Thoughts?"

"Sounds great," Chanhee says. "And what's the plan now?"

"I'm not sure," Kevin admits. "What do couples do?"

Chanhee tries to remember what, if anything, he and Changmin had done differently as a couple. "Watch TV? Talk about crushing insecurities? Cuddle?"

"We can do all of those things." Kevin tugs them towards his sofa and flicks on the television. "Food Network?"

"My favorite," Chanhee admits, and he curls up next to him to watch reruns of _Chopped_. 

*

Kevin, miraculously, borrows a car that a tenant keeps in the lot next to their dorm so they won't have to suffer in mass transit. Chanhee stares at it in disbelief and says, "This is...actually a sweet ride."

"Of course it is," Kevin says, patting the hood and posing ridiculously. "What were you expecting? Some kind of old rust-bucket?"

"Kind of," he says.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Kevin quips, sliding into the driver's seat. "Come on, Choi Chanhee, let's go get us some sandwiches."

"You have got to stop calling me by my full name," Chanhee says, getting in on the other side.

"You're welcome to call me by mine," Kevin says as he pulls out of his parking space. "Although it's a bit of a mouthful." He winks as he says this and Chanhee can't help but snort.

"Moon Motherfucking Kevin," he pronounces, "you're an insufferable scoundrel."

"Probably," he agrees. "You like my name though."

"I do." He grins at him, feeling more at ease than he thought he should be. First datesare supposed to be stilted and awkward – but he guesses that since they cheated on the order of most relationships, it makes sense that their first date should be easy and comfortable.

The food is as great as Kevin promised it would be and he wolfs down his sub even though he wasn't even that hungry to begin with. Kevin pokes him under the table and asks about his family and Chanhee talks about his mom and gets a little subdued, because his mom's been in remission for a couple of years now, but it still hurts a little to remember how small she seemed lying on that hospital bed. Kevin reaches across the table and squeezes his hand, looking guilty.

"Sorry, I should have – I thought it was a safe topic, but I guess not," he says sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, smiling, and he loves that Kevin doesn't press too much for more details the way Changmin sometimes would, that he's content to let him say what he wants.

When they get to the beach, the sun is just faintly dangling at the horizon. Chanhee takes off his shoes and holds them in his hand as they wade through the sand. Kevin tells him about his time as a boy scout, brief as it was, and makes sympathetic noises at first but keeps laughing when he talks about getting awfully sick during their camping trips.

He makes Kevin sit with him on the sand so they can watch the last of the sunset, the sky stained vivid red and orange. He glances over at Kevin, face lit with the sun's dying light, and he feels a strange lightness in his chest. Kevin catches his glance and smiles, and then they're kissing, all heat and passion and pent up desperation, hands tangling as he pushes Kevin back onto the sand. Kevin rucks up the hem of his shirt and tucks his fingers just below the waistband of Chanhee's jeans before they both remember the stupid bet and yank apart.

"Ah," Kevin groans. Chanhee sits up, straddling his thighs and grinning a little when he feels Kevin's matching hardness. He isn't the only one affected, at least. "This was a bad idea."

"We can't just let someone win," Chanhee says. "Unless we figure out a way to split the prize with someone."

"Ooh," Kevin says, leaning up on his elbows. "There's an idea."

"We should talk to Changmin," Chanhee says. "He'll go along with us."

"Yeah," Kevin says. "I'm not letting Mark win. He'd be insufferable about it."

Chanhee doesn't know who Mark is, exactly, so he changes the subject to ask, "What do you think counts as sex?"

Kevin raises his eyebrows at this. "Shouldn't we wait until the third date anyway?"

"That's...a ridiculous rule," Chanhee grumbles.

"If we go our separate ways and agree to...pleasure ourselves, will that do?" Kevin asks. "Or is that creepy and not at all hot?"

Chanhee thinks about lying in bed and touching himself, knowing that Kevin would be doing the same several floors below him, and says, "No, that could work."

He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair. "Good first date?"

"Obviously," he replies. He rearranges them so that he's resting against Kevin's chest and scoffs, " _Pleasure ourselves_."

"It sounded better than –" Kevin stumbles, cheeks actually flushing. "You know."

"Masturbate? Jack off? Take the meat bus to Pound Town?" Chanhee says, just to see him torn between squirming and laughing.

Kevin makes a face at him and says, "Yes, that."

"You're cute," he says. He kisses his jaw and closes his eyes. "You can imagine that it's me. Like having sex by proxy."

"I'd rather have you in my arms," Kevin says frankly, which might be the sweetest thing Chanhee's ever heard. He snuggles into him and mentally curses Juyeon, who he knows is behind this whole ridiculous betting pool.

*

"So you guys are just...making out and then, um, touching yourselves?" Changmin asks him a week later.

"What is it with you people and the word masturbation around me?" demands Chanhee as he attempts to straighten Changmin's teetering pile of text books. "It's not going to bite you."

"I don't know, it's weird to talk about it now with you," Changmin admits. "So that's really all you're doing?"

"We don't want anyone to win," Chanhee says. "Unless – we were thinking we could split the money with you."

"That seems unethical," Changmin replies primly, flopping onto his stomach to look at him better.

"You can use it to take Younghoon out on a date," Chanhee says, smirking at him. "If you ever manage to find the balls to ask him out."

"Nope," Changmin says. "He'll think I'm weird."

"You _are_ weird," Chanhee points out. "And someone is going to say your name during rehearsals and you don't sound that different with your satoori –"

"All right, fine!" snaps Changmin. "Okay, I'll – I'll tell him it's me, will that silence you, you bastard?"

"Yes," Chanhee says, raising his eyebrows. "No need to be rude about it."

Changmin sighs and covers his face with his hands. "I'm really stressed, Chanhee. I'm freaking out about this play and I have a ten page Business paper due on Thursday and Hoseok-ssi is already bugging me for the dance recital –"

"Changmin," Chanhee says, going to sit on the edge of his bed. "Breathe." He squeezes his knee. "And if you need me to take a shift –"

"No, I can do my shifts," Changmin mumbles. "Thanks, though."

"Any time." He gets to his feet and looks down at him. "And I was serious about that bet thing. Tell Juyeon you're in and we'll figure something out."

"That just seems mean," Changmin says.

"He deserves it for starting it in the first place," Chanhee says darkly. "He's such an asshole."

"Well, most times he is," says Changmin. "Thanks for stopping by."

He leaves his room and runs into Kevin, who must be on his rounds that night. He looks at him a little oddly, some kind of glint in his eye and says, "You hang out with Changmin a lot."

"Well, sure," Chanhee says, frowning. "He's my best friend."

"Yeah," Kevin says, still with that weird expression on his face. "I know."

Chanhee eyes him for a moment, then leans in to peck the corner of his mouth. "You want me to help you with rounds?"

"I've got it," he says, smiling slightly. "You should go study for that English test."

"Ugh, Jacob is going to beat me anyway," Chanhee sighs, but he goes back to his room anyway and cracks open his practice book.

Kevin pops by into his room after he's done with his rounds and says, "So how did the studying go?"

Chanhee looks guiltily at his textbook lying abandoned on his pillow and says, "Great."

"Yeah, sure," Kevin teases, sitting down on his desk chair. "I can see the reflection of your laptop screen in your window, by the way."

Chanhee glares at him and minimizes the window that has been playing old episodes of _Masked Singer_. "Fine, you caught me." He smirks. "What are you going to do with me?"

Kevin pats his thigh and raises his eyebrows, daring him to come over. Chanhee slides over towards him. Kevin says, "You should know better than that." 

Chanhee swings his leg over Kevin's and settles so he's comfortably seated on his lap. "Remember last semester's cast party?" he asks, rolling his hips.

Kevin groans and lowers his head to mouth at his collar. "Eric almost walked in on us."

"Yeah," Chanhee says, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you think this will count?"

"Hmm," Kevin says. "We have all our clothes on?"

"Fair point," he says and he tips his head back, biting his lip as he rubs against the hard line of Kevin's jeans. Kevin snorts and slides his hands down to his hips.

Definitely not the most dignified they've ever been, rubbing against each other until they both come in their pants, breathless and giggly, but it's the most sexual contact Chanhee has had since Halloween. He hadn't thought it would be this hard to be around Kevin and not want to jump his bones, but he sometimes will say something ridiculous or sweet or drop useless facts about whales and he'll just smile at Chanhee and Chanhee will long to push him down on the couch and ride him until they couldn't breathe.

Afterwards, they curl up on his bed together, both tired from the day. Kevin kisses the back of his neck and slings an arm around his waist. Chanhee smiles and closes his eyes.

*

Changmin and Chanhee walk together to rehearsal on Friday, talking about their parts. Chanhee likes playing George; he's brazen and outspoken bordering on rude, exactly the kind of person Chanhee loves to play. Changmin is alarmingly sweet as Claudio and though he's seen versions of the character where he comes off as a huge asshole, he knows that most of the girls in the audience are going to leave with horrible, soul-eating crushes on Changmin. The same thing had happened when he had played Romeo their freshman year.

Kevin looks mildly unhappy when he sees them together, but he smiles quickly and says, "Hey, Changmin."

"Hey, Kevin," Changmin says brightly. "Ready for another day of glorious rehearsals?" Kevin pretends to doff his hat as Younghoon and Sangyeon come in.

Sangyeon, reading off a sheet of paper, calls, "Changmin, Eric, Jacob – we need to block something."

"Sure!" Changmin calls back cheerfully without looking. Chanhee sees Younghoon go very still, his eyes narrowing. He winces and takes a step back from the chaos unfolding, grabbing Kevin's arm.

"Changmin?" Younghoon says quietly. Changmin's face goes through a complicated series of emotions and he turns to look at Younghoon. "Come on over here."

Younghoon's mouth is set in an unhappy line, but he sounds calm enough.

Changmin throws Chanhee a panicked look, but he just glares at him until he drags himself over to Younghoon, looking very forlorn. Chanhee's chest twangs sympathetically, but he and Kevin have their own scenes to go over, so he doesn't have the chance to find out what, if anything, Younghoon says to Changmin.

The moment rehearsal is over, though, Chanhee grabs Changmin's elbow and says, "Are you okay?"

Changmin looks really green as he turns his focus on him. "I think I'm going to be sick," he says miserably. "He didn't even say a word, he just looked at me with big sad eyes. Can I please jump off the roof now?"

"No," Chanhee says, glaring at him. "How about go talk to him."

"I don't wanna," Changmin whines. Chanhee rolls his eyes and seizes his hand.

"Come on, you coward," he says. "I'm sure he'll forgive you if you just explain yourself rather than avoiding him like a wimp."

"Chanhee –" Kevin calls and he flaps his hand at him.

"I'll call you," he tells him. "I have to help Changmin out." He yanks him towards where Younghoon is talking to Sangyeon, gesturing madly. He smiles pleasantly as he comes up to them and says, "Hi, sorry to interrupt – hyung, do you mind if we talk to Younghoon-ssi for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," says Sangyeon, smiling. "Great job in rehearsal today, Chanhee. You and Kevin have great chemistry."

Changmin coughs violently and Chanhee steps on his foot in response. _So much for helping him_. "Thanks, hyung," he says. Sangyeon leaves, waving at Younghoon and telling him he'll see him later. Younghoon fidgets, crossing his arms as he stares at Changmin and Chanhee.

"What is it?" he asks, a little grumpily.

Changmin opens his mouth, then closes it again. Chanhee waits impatiently, tapping his foot. When it becomes clear he isn't going to speak, he sighs huffily and says, "Younghoon-ssi, Changmin here has had a giant, embarrassing crush on you for, well, probably a year and he listens to your show all the time, only he's embarrassed that he called in drunk and now he's afraid you'll think he's an idiot. He looks over at Changmin. "Anything you want to add?"

"No, I think you've been very thorough," Changmin says faintly. "Um. Hi?"

"Hi," says Younghoon, now smiling slightly. "Is that – that's all true, then?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I've been stupid and didn't tell me your name or covered my face, but I liked you so much when we met on Halloween and I don't want to screw this up like –" Changmin draws a deep breath. "Well, like I did with Chanhee."

"That wasn't your fault," Chanhee says, poking him in the shoulder. "It was both of us."

Younghoon looks at the two of them for a moment, then says, "Chanhee, can you please excuse us? I'd like to talk to Changmin."

"Yeah, 'course," Chanhee says. He squeezes Changmin's shoulder and whispers, "Let me know how it goes."

He nods mutely and Chanhee leaves them, shouldering his bag and heading out towards the dorm. Kevin must have legged it, because he isn't present anywhere. He sighs heavily, knowing he should probably apologize for blowing him off, and returns to his room to get ready for that night's floor event.

*

"So hey," Chanhee says when he finally manages to find Kevin two days later, "I'm sorry about running out on you after rehearsals."

"It's fine, it's – whatever," Kevin says dismissively. "Things come up, I get it."

"You sure?" he asks tentatively, touching his shoulder. He doesn't move away, so he steps closer to him. "I have some time, if you're...free."

Kevin looks at him and his smile blooms gradual and slow, like ink on water. "There's a bathroom near here," he says, nodding to his right.

He yanks Kevin backwards into the bathroom and kicks the door shut. He locks it and smirks before nudging him back onto the edge of the sink. Kevin grunts, hitching a leg around Chanhee's ankle as he listens for anyone trying to get in.

"I have History in twenty minutes," Kevin says in his ear as he scoots back further into the counter. "So –"

"I can get you off in six, don't worry," Chanhee says, and undulates against him. Kevin swears and mouths at his ear. He gasps, already hard.

It takes nine – four for Kevin and five for himself.

Afterwards, they straighten themselves up and grin at each other sheepishly before exchanging quick kisses and running to class. Chanhee shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and then flushes when he realizes that Kevin must be feeling the same thing. He bites the end of his pen and grins.

He and Kevin spend the night together, curled up watching a rerun of _Prison Playbook_. Kevin knows every episode to a frightening degree and when he laughs, it vibrates through his chest. Chanhee sighs and tucks his face into his neck, dozing off at Hanyang's shenanigans.

When he wakes up a few hours later, Kevin has shifted onto his side. He's curled up towards him, one hand resting over Chanhee's, and he's fast asleep. Chanhee considers getting up and leaving, but it's awfully comfortable. He closes his eyes again and shifts closer so that his feet bump against his. Kevin makes a quiet, murmuring noise and clings to his hand.

Chanhee smiles involuntarily and closes his eyes to go to sleep again.

He's rudely awakened by a loud knocking at the door. Chanhee gently extracts himself from Kevin and picks his way to the door on tiptoes. He peeks out of the door, sees it's Changmin, and welcomes him inside, laying a finger to his lips to tell him to keep it down.

"I have news! Great, great news," Changmin says. "Is Kevin here?"

"Yes, so try not to wake him." Chanhee darts over to close the door to his bedroom before clambering over to his sofa and sitting down cross-legged. "What is your news?"

"So," Changmin says to Chanhee, grinning idiotically, "Younghoon and I went on a date.

Chanhee claps his hands delightedly. "And?"

"It went really well!" he exclaims. "I couldn't believe it, Chanhee, he was even better in person than I thought he would be. He's – just wonderful." He sighs dreamily and sits on his feet. "I think I love him."

Chanhee thwacks his head gently. "You realize you sound ridiculous?"

"I'm not ridiculous," Changmin pouts. "I'm _in love_ , Chanhee, don't mock me."

"The two are not mutually exclusive," Chanhee says. He ruffles the nest that is Changmin's hair. "So tell me what happened. Did you kiss, huh? With tongues?"

"No," Changmin says. "It was only our first date." Chanhee is tempted to roll his eyes but Changmin tilts his head up to grin at him. "But I did kiss him."

"Nice," he says. "And?"

"It was great," Changmin says. "Five seconds long, but he was smiling and blushing – he blushes, I think he's –  
he's super cute and perfect."

"You're losing it," Chanhee jabs at his ribs, but he's smiling despite himself. "You really like him, huh?"

"Yeah." Changmin hums to himself for a moment, then gets up. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Always," Chanhee says. "Let me know if you need anything."

He leans in and plants a small kiss on Chanhee's mouth before practically skipping for the door. "I'll never need anything again," he tells Chanhee cheerfully. "Good morning!"

Chanhee shakes his head in silent disbelief at him and turns to go back to bed. He draws up short when he sees Kevin standing in the doorway to his bedroom, a slight frown on his face.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Chanhee asks, wincing. "I told him to keep it down."

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want to wake me," Kevin says, his voice oddly sharp and brittle. "Can't have us running into each other."

Chanhee stares at him. "What?"

"You really expect me to believe the two of you are just friends?" Kevin asks, crossing his arms, but he looks uncomfortable, like he doesn't know what to do with them. "He's here all the time."

"He's my best friend," Chanhee says, blinking. "And I don't like what you're implying."

"Fine," Kevin retorts. "You don't have to like it, and I'm sure you don't."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Chanhee glares at him.

"Nothing," he says all of a sudden, a snapped string. Tired, like all the fight has gone out of him. "Nothing, Chanhee, I have to go. Goodbye." He stalks past him, purposefully moving so that their shoulders don't brush. He stares after Kevin, then swears and stomps back into his bedroom.

*

"Wow, you're grumpy," Jacob says when Chanhee swears violently after flubbing his line for the fourth time during rehearsal. "Everything all right?"

Chanhee glances over towards Kevin, who is studiously ignoring Changmin and Chanhee in favor of talking to Eric. "Sure," he lies.

"You're not as subtle as you think you are," Jacob says kindly, patting Chanhee's arm. "Let me know if you need me to prod some sense into him."

"Thanks," Chanhee says tiredly. "Let's just try that again, okay?"

He doesn't talk to Kevin for the entire rehearsal unless they have to exchange lines, and when he does, he isn't quite able to keep annoyance out of his voice. Younghoon and Sangyeon lap it up though, and tell him that he seems to really be finding George's initial contempt for Benedict. Kevin just averts his gaze; Chanhee clenches his hands into fists.

After rehearsal, though, he stalks up to him and prods him in the chest. "What the hell is your problem?" he grits out.

"My problem?" Kevin demands.

"Yeah, your problem. And don't pretend you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, I know you're not that stupid."

"Implying I'm a little stupid," Kevin notes, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you've certainly been _acting_ stupid," he says. "So what is your problem?"

Suddenly, Kevin's gaze slips past him and he turns to follow his look. Changmin is talking enthusiastically to Jacob, gesturing wildly. Chanhee can't restrain the small, fond smile, and looks back at Kevin.

" _Changmin_? Seriously? We're –"

"Just friends, you've said, but he's seen you – naked," Kevin says, floundering. "And he's always – I don't know. Around."

"You're jealous of Changmin," Chanhee says in disbelief. " _Changmin_."

"Why do you say that like it's completely improbable?" asks Kevin.

"Because it is," Chanhee says, starting to grin despite himself. "You've met him."

"And he's charming and funny and, you know, ridiculously good looking, and he's a great dancer and actor and – and you dated him, why are you acting like he's repulsive?"

"Because he's not anything like you!"

Kevin sighs. "That's kind of the point."

"Kevin." Chanhee takes his hands with his own and looks at him very earnestly. "I broke up with Changmin for a reason. He's a great guy, but he's just – not for me. And I think you need to think about the fact that you think I would go back to Changmin while I'm still going out with you."

Kevin goes paper white. "Oh, Chanhee, I didn't –"

"I'll talk to you later," Chanhee says, and he leaves the auditorium, a sharp pain twinging his chest.

*

"So the two of you still haven't had sex?" Changmin asks Chanhee, flopping over the edge of his bed and completely ignoring the Econ textbook he's dragged to his room. "I thought you would have given in by now."

"It depends on your definition of sex. Besides, I'm not talking to him right now," Chanhee says. He looks at him and frowns. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?"

"We haven't put labels on anything yet," Changmin says primly. Then groans. "And also I'm broke, so I can't take him on a proper date. Movie, barbeque, the works. It's _awful_."

Chanhee sits up. "How much do you need?" he asks, rooting around for his wallet. "And what on earth did you even spend your money on."

"Inadvisably contributed to that pool on you and Kevin," Changmin says. "What? It was tempting."

He throws a pillow at him. Then an idea starts to germinate in the back of his mind. "How much did you put in?"

Changmin thinks for a moment. "Around 200,000 won?"

"And what day did you bet on?" he asks, leaning across the bed to pick up his phone.

"Oh no," Changmin says, eyes going wide. "You are not doing this."

"Not doing what?" he asks. "What day?"

"You're not – selling your body to help me win a bet," Changmin says, floundering a little.

"You can split the money with me," Chanhee says.

"That makes it worse!" Changmin counters. "Chanhee, I can't let you do this."

"I'll just ask other people until I found out what day you bet on," Chanhee says stubbornly. "Tell me and you'll have the money to take Younghoon out on a date."

"But Chanhee –" Changmin says.

"Stop acting like it's something horrible and awful, Changmin," Chanhee says, rolling his eyes. "I'll be having sex with my bo – with Kevin. It's not like it would make me a sex worker. And what's wrong with that anyway."

"It's the principle of the thing," Changmin says despondently.

"Changmin, let me do this for you," Chanhee says. "I can do this. Just, you know, split the money. What day did you have?"

"A week from Wednesday, after dress rehearsal," Changmin says. "I figured performance high would carry you two through to the night."

"That's actually really smart and well-thought out," Chanhee says, staring at him.

"You forget that I know you," Changmin says dryly. "Chanhee, you don't –"

"Shut up," Chanhee says, and he writes the date down on his phone.

*

Over the next week, Chanhee makes an effort to be nice to Kevin without actually doing anything that might be misconstrued as an apology, because he doesn't want him to think he's sorry about being friends with Changmin. Kevin seems to embarrassed to bring it up; he attempts a couple of times, then turns red and hurriedly changes the subject. Chanhee would find it cute if it wasn't also very annoying.

"I really don't think an apology is too much to ask for, hyung," he tells Jacob who nods understandingly even though he only has the vaguest context for the statement. But maybe he and Kevin have been talking about it, who knows.

"He'll get there eventually," Jacob says sagely. "Kevin's kind of a coward when it comes to these things, you know that. He's a good guy."

"Yes, I do," agrees Chanhee. "But good guys can sometimes be idiots. And jerks."

Jacob sighs. "Look, I don't really find jealousy all that attractive or healthy – oh, don't look at me like that, anyone would be jealous of your relationship with Changmin – but it's understandable. I'm – the guy I'm, he has a –" Jacob suddenly blinks and says, "I can't say anything more about that."

"Hyung!" Chanhee exclaims, tugging at his sleeves. "Dish, dish!"

"I can't," Jacob says, looking anguished. "He has a close friend and he's. Um. In the production, technically –"

Chanhee gasps and tries, very unsuccessfully, to wrangle Jacob into telling him more for the rest of rehearsal, but Jacob is very stubbornly tight-lipped about it. When Kevin walks by at the end of rehearsal, Chanhee snags his arm and says, "Help me out with Jacob."

"No, he'll kill me," Kevin says promptly, and Jacob grins mischievously before sliding out of reach. "Look, Chanhee, I've – I really just want to –"

"We should have sex," Chanhee says before he can even parse what he's saying.

Kevin chokes and spends about ten seconds coughing. "Um, what?"

"You and me, we should have sex." Chanhee smiles and slides his hand down Kevin's jean clad thigh.

"Now?" Kevin asks, looking as though he's considering it.

"I thought we could go back to one of our rooms," Chanhee says. "Just because that's a good idea and all."

"You're an actor, aren't we all supposed to be exhibitionists?" Kevin posits, but he takes his hand, smiling. "And for the record, I am sorry about – about what I implied. It's just that he's so –" He waves his hand. "You know."

"Yeah, I kind of do," Chanhee agrees, because he remembers what it's like to be completely bowled over by Changmin and his bright smile, his utter sincerity, and the beauty that he wears like a cloak. "But I didn't pick him."

He kisses Kevin then, hands running through his hair – he missed Kevin's hair, missed _this_ – and they look at each other after they separate. "You're sure?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah; it has to be now," Chanhee says. "Because –"

Kevin lays a finger on his lips. "Okay, okay," he says.

"Kevin," he says, rolling his eyes. "I have to tell you –"

"Let's go back to my room," he says, and promptly tugs at him to do just that.

*

Chanhee has always enjoyed sex, has always enjoyed it with Kevin, but there is something weirdly new and exciting about doing it after going weeks without. Kevin presses his face between Chanhee's thighs, hands rubbing over the swell of his ass, and kisses the skin below his navel. Chanhee looks down at the top of his head, smiling, and tries to guide Kevin between his legs.

"I've missed your skin," Kevin breathes, and then he starts laughing, sending vibrations through his body. "Sorry if that sounded creepy."

"It kind of did," he agrees, pushing Kevin so that he's lying flat on his back. He smooths his hands across his chest, thumbs one of his nipples, and Kevin swears, scrambling to take off their clothes.

He pulls Chanhee down, and Chanhee's mind goes a little fuzzy at the feeling of their bare skin brushing with no space between them. _It's been so long_ , he thinks, kissing him. He wants to do everything, wants to suck him off and make him watch while he opens himself up, wants to ride him until he can't say anything but _Chanhee, Chanhee, Chanhee_ –

It hits him, suddenly, that he hadn't originally intended it to be like this. He just meant to help Changmin with his bet. He groans and rolls off Kevin.

Who leans up on his elbow and looks down at Chanhee, brow furrowed in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk," Chanhee says. "About Changmin."

He lets out a huff of air. "Now?"

"It's important," he says stubbornly.

"I'm sure it is," says Kevin, "but we haven't been able to have proper sex since Halloween and I – do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Kevin," he sighs, but blood's already pounding in his ears, toes curling at the heat belying Kevin's words.

"We can talk about it later," Kevin promises, and he kisses down the soft part of Chanhee's stomach and unzips his jeans.

He forgets what he meant to say when there's a lubed finger brushing against his hole. He hisses in surprise at the coldness and arches up into the touch; he hadn't realized how much he had missed this.

"Easy there," Kevin says, grinning against his thigh.

"We'll see how smug you are when our positions are reversed," he says just as he presses in against resisting muscles.

"We should try that, I haven't – in a while," Kevin says, his voice low and raspy, and he slips a second finger in beside the first.

Kevin teases him until his legs are shaking and tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes. It takes a couple more minutes and he has to smack at Kevin's shoulder hard until he takes the hint and grabs a condom before hurriedly slipping out of his jeans. He leans up on his elbows to watch as he pushes in, the slide easy but still tight, burning, and Chanhee keens.

"Fuck, finally," he breathes out, and he kisses the slope of Kevin's mouth, hitching his hips so that he's almost in his lap. Floating, that's what it feels like when they start moving together, Kevin using comfort and familiarity and muscle memory to bring Chanhee exactly where he wants to be.

Kevin breathes, "Chanhee," against his neck when Chanhee comes, hands clenching in his hair. He kisses him until he's gasping and Chanhee feels Kevin follow, a long satisfied groan spilling out of his lips. He slides out of his arms and back against the pillows on his bed, grinning lazily up at him.

"That was – holy shit," Kevin says. Chanhee watches him as he discards the condom with shaky fingers. "I guess it was good for you too?"

"You have to ask that?" Kevin gets up to throw the condom and wrapper away, grabbing a towel from his dresser. Chanhee rolls on his side so he can unapologetically scope out Kevin's ass. He feels another twinge of guilt cut through the afterglow and tries to push it down.

"Kevin," he says, and Kevin grins back. "Yeah?" he asks.

He looks at him and wonders how he'll take the news of the bet. He bites his lip, then shakes his head and says, "Nothing."

Kevin climbs back into bed, cleaning them up efficiently, handing him a shirt to sleep in and pulling on his boxers. Chanhee noses through Kevin's hair, listening to his slowing breathing, hating the way his stomach roils with shame.

*

He tries to sneak out early the next morning, but he wakes Kevin as he's gathering discarded clothing off the floor. Kevin just props head on his hand and smiles. "Morning."

"Morning," he says without meeting his eyes. "I have to go –"

"Eat breakfast with me," he says.

"What?" Chanhee asks, a bit thrown. 

"Breakfast. You eat it, right?" Kevin sits up. "Come on. We have a show tonight, we have to be at our best."

"Oh, right," Chanhee says. He'd almost completely forgotten about that. "I, um. Sure?" He puts on his clothes and tries to straighten them for a minute before giving up. "We have to be fast, though."

"Sure," Kevin agrees. He slips out of bed and puts on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on."

Feeling a little sick, he trails after him as he leads the way to the nearest dining hall.

"Kevin," he calls. "Kevin, I need to tell you –"

"Hey!" says a voice and they both turn to see Eric barreling towards them, looking very much like he's consumed all the free Red Bull in the common room. "Chanhee and Kevin hyung, are you –" He breaks off, looking Chanhee up and down. "You were wearing that yesterday."

"Um," Chanhee says.

"Oh my god!" Eric shrieks. Chanhee winces and covers his ears. Eric flaps his hands and says, "Sorry, hyung, sorry, just – oh my god! Whose day was it today? I think it might have been Changmin! I have to go tell Juyeon –"

He hurries off in the opposite direction, talking to himself. Chanhee chances a glance over at Kevin, who has gone very still at the sound of Changmin's name.

"Kevin?" he asks hesitantly.

"Please tell me you didn't make a deal with him," Kevin says.

"I tried to tell you," Chanhee says, reaching out towards him. He flinches away from the touch and that – hurts more than it should. "Okay, stop being dramatic, that wasn't why I – I didn't –"

"You should go find him," Kevin says, already turning away, and to anyone he sounds normal, but his shoulders are bunching and bunching, like he's retreating into himself. "Find out how much you won."

"Kevin –"

"See you," Kevin says, and stalks away, just like that. Chanhee has more dignity than to shout after him and instead does as he suggested and goes to find Changmin.

*

"You didn't tell him?" demands Changmin when he's spewed the whole story out to him. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"That was pretty stupid," Younghoon agrees, who doesn't look at all put out by Chanhee's sudden frantic appearance. "Though I don't know if it's as stupid as pretending you've never met him before and wearing a mask of all things during rehearsals –"

"Will you ever let me live that down?" Changmin asks in exasperation. Younghoon grins up at him, cheek dimpling. Changmin's face goes soft and affectionate, and he leans down to kiss Younghoon as though he can't help it.

Chanhee just watches them sadly and then flops backwards on Changmin's couch. "I hate everything."

"I would too," Changmin says when he manages to extract himself from Younghoon's embrace. "We should go talk to Juyeon about getting my winnings."

"That's not going to help."

"Well, I want it because I'm taking Younghoon out," Changmin says. "So we should go." He grabs Younghoon's hand and starts for the door. "Coming?"

"Fine," Chanhee says, even though he kind of wants to go back to his room and douse the grime off him with a shower. "Let's go."

They head down to where Juyeon lives, just a block off campus. He doesn't answer the first knock, so Chanhee pounds on it until he yanks the door open, looking exhausted and tousled.

"Can I help you?" he demands.

"I caved," Chanhee says. "Bet's over."

"Oh, balls," Juyeon says. He looks from Chanhee to Changmin and sighs. "Fine, come on in, I have the money in my safe."

"You have a safe?" Changmin asks, following him back inside his apartment. Younghoon brought up the rear, looking amused.

"Have to keep my valuables somewhere," Juyeon replies cheerfully. "Anyway, got the whole pot in here." He gets down on his knees and pulls a box out from underneath the sofa. He punches in the code, then opens it and pulls out a thick wad of cash.

Changmin's eyes go wide. "Jesus," he says in shock, taking it with trembling fingers. "How much is there?"

Juyeon shrugs. "Something like two, three million won." he says. At their stares, he adds, "It was a good pastime for everyone. Don't spend it all in one place."

Changmin spreads the bunch out in his hands, looking awed. "Oh my god."

"Shit," Chanhee says, plucking one of the bills out of the stack. "I, um. Wow."

"Here," Changmin says, dividing the stack roughly in half. "That – that should be good."

"You need to count it," says Younghoon, snatching the money from him. "Come on." 

He carefully counts the money out into two neat piles, sliding one to Chanhee and the other to Changmin. "There we go."

"Younghoon," Changmin says very seriously. "This means we can go anywhere we want."

"You should deposit it in your account instead," Younghoon says reasonably and Changmin whines all the way out of the apartment until finally Younghoon relents, "Alright, you can take me out to one restaurant, but no more than –"

"Yes!" Changmin crows, kissing Younghoon's cheek. "I know exactly where to go."

Younghoon rolls his eyes at Chanhee, but is smiling brightly, as though he can't believe his luck. Chanhee looks down at the stack of money, then folds it up and shoves it in his back pocket.

"I have to go," he says. "See you later."

"Bye!" Changmin says, waving, and Chanhee starts off back for the dorm. He isn't sure if he'll actually find Kevin there, but he's hoping that he's already stalked back to his room.

Chanhee knocks on the door and waits, but as expected, there's no response. He waits for nearly five minutes, then sighs and carefully splits up his wad of cash. The gap in the door is just wide enough for him to shove half the money into Kevin's room, which he does with great care. He takes the other half, puts it in an empty mason jar on his desk, and stares at it for a while before sighing and going to take a shower.

*

Chanhee tilts his head up to let Hyunjoon put some contour on and tries not to fidget. His costume is a little scratchy, and his hair is still down, ungelled. Hyunjoon sweeps a thick line of eyeliner across his lids and says, "Keep your eyes shut for a minute while I do your hair."

Chanhee listens to the sounds of Eric struggling into his costume, Jacob's soft voice murmuring his lines, and tries not to worry too much about the crowd and their performance.

"You all right, hyung?" Eric asks as they get ready to pull the curtain before the first scene. Haknyeon, looking sharp as Borachio, straightens his vest and smiles at them.

"We'll be fine," he cheers both of them. "We've rehearsed enough."

"I'm fine," Chanhee says in response to both of them. "We're due stage left, come on."

"Yep," Haknyeon says and strides out from the wings. Eric and Chanhee wait a few moments as he takes the prop letter from the messenger and reads it, then Eric says, "Well, this is it," and the two of them proceed.

The shows go smoothly and better than Chanhee could have hoped, and he grows to treasure the second act of the play, when Kevin has to smile dazzlingly at him and take his hands in his own. It's completely ridiculous, he knows, but Chanhee doesn't know how to apologize for what he did and he doesn't even know if Kevin got the money or what he thought of it.

"You should talk to him," says Jacob, who seems to have taken his matchmaker part in the play to heart.

"It was just – it's better, I think," Chanhee lies, stripping off his costume. "I can't let him – it's better than getting my heart broken or some shit, right?"

"Chanhee," Jacob says pityingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't it already?"

Chanhee has to admit that Jacob may have a point. "At least I did it to myself," he says, and he pulls on his sweater and jeans before leaving the theatre. He passes Changmin and Younghoon in the other dressing room on his way out; they're entwined and pressed together so tightly that it's hard to distinguish their separate limbs. Chanhee swallows hard, doesn't bother to say goodbye, and walks outside to brave the cool air.

 

He doesn't see Kevin aside from performance nights, even though they share a dorm. Kevin's even changed his schedule so that they wouldn't be working in the library or the resource center at the same time.

Chanhee looks at the freshly printed notice pinned on the board, annoyance and hurt bubbling up until it overflows to his arms and he clenches his fists in irritation. He's resolved not to bug him, to let him be, but this – this is just childish. He turns sharply on his heel and marches up the stairs to Kevin's floor.

"Yah!" he shouts loud enough to carry it through the door. "Open up!"

"Kevin's not here," Kevin shouts back.

"I want to talk to you!" He pounds on the door. "Open your damn door or I'm going to sit here until you do!"

There's a pause, then Kevin yanks the door open and has the gumption to glower at Chanhee. "What do you want?"

"You're being a _child_ ," he says bluntly. "You changed your schedule, really?"

"I don't really want to talk to anyone right now, in case you haven't noticed," he says, moving to shut the door, but Chanhee is faster and he shoulders his way into the room and closes the door behind him. "Chanhee –"

"Look, Kevin, I don't know how to – I tried to tell you, okay? I didn't do this to hurt you. Okay," he amends, "maybe originally I had the idea because I was annoyed that you thought I'd cheat on you with Changmin –"

"I apologized for that! And I don't really think you would –"

"– but I tried to tell you that I had made the deal and you kept cutting me off!" He shoves his shoulder. "And I gave you half the money!"

"Yeah, like that's not insulting," he snorts. "'Here, Kevin, here's some cash to make you feel better about the fact that I used you to help my ex-boyfriend win a bet.'"

"If you don't want it, give it back then!" Chanhee holds out his hand. "I could always use it."

"I don't have it anymore," Kevin grumbles.

"What the hell did you do with it then?" demands Chanhee.

"I gave it to the Cancer Association!" Kevin says.

Chanhee falters at that. "The what? Why?"

Kevin shrugs. "I don't know. You – I just remembered you saying that your mom had cancer, and how you had to work all these odd jobs in high school so she could afford treatment, and I thought – I don't know, it seemed like a good thing to do with it."

"I –" Chanhee stares at him. There's something warm curling in his sternum, that feeling of coming home after an exhausting day, and he wonders, idly, how long he's associated that kind of thing with Kevin. _Too long_. "I love you."

A very long moment where Chanhee doesn't realize exactly what he's said. Then he claps his hands to his mouth and says, "Okay, forget I said that, I have to – I have to go, bye."

"Chanhee," Kevin says, sounding – Chanhee doesn't have time to figure out how he sounds, and he flees before he has to listen to Kevin say something well-meaning and _nice_. He escapes into his room, locks the door, and curls up on his bed to have a good cry over what an idiot he's been all this time.

*

"Really," Changmin says, looking at his over the edge of his mug. "You look awful."

"I couldn't sleep," Chanhee says, stirring his cup of coffee.

"Why not?" Changmin asks, frowning. "Are you worried about the last performance?"

"No," Chanhee says. "More – the cast party."

Changmin sighs, figuring it out. "You and Kevin still haven't made up."

"I don't know," Chanhee admits. "It's hard to tell."

Changmin drinks his tea slowly. "How so?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Chanhee says tiredly. "I'll – I can deal with it, okay? Don't wory about me. Just stay with your awesome boyfriend."

"Bitter, bitter," tuts Changmin. He leans across the table to kiss his cheek and then stands up. "Take a nap or something before tonight. We can't have you passing out during the party."

"Yeah," Chanhee sighs. He stirs his coffee moodily and stares unseeingly at the far wall. He wants to put off heading to the auditorium for as long as possible so he doesn't have to be alone with Kevin. He has his pride.

When he arrives at the theater, Sangyeon hustles him backstage saying, "God, Chanhee, cutting it close there!" and corrals him into the dressing room. Hyunjoon clucks at the shadows under Chanhee's eyes and swipes his hair up quickly before setting to work on his make-up. Chanhee barely gets dressed in time to make it to the wings for the first scene. The lights on stage flick on, Haknyeon walks out, and Chanhee sucks in a slow breath before following Eric onto the boards.

Chanhee performs his lines on autopilot, his heart trying hard to escape the confines of his ribs. It isn't until Kevin turns to him and says, "What, my dear Sir Disdain! Are you yet living?" with a small smirk playing around his lips that he regains his energy.

"Is it possible disdain should die while he hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?" he retorts, and Kevin grins at him quickly before quickly returning to a scowl.

They blaze through the acts, delivering it better than they ever have before. Chanhee feels it like never before, feels his affection for Kevin bleeding through his character and into his dialogue. They shoot lines across from each other while exchanging brief, fleeting smiles, and when they finally take each other's hands, it's a relief to be allowed to touch him.

Kevin smiles tremulously at him as he delivers his lines, and Chanhee tries not to give away the churning in his gut, make the damn _longing_ so obvious, but he knows that he betrays himself in some way by his smile and the slight tightening of his grip on Kevin's hands.

In the chaotic aftermath of the show, they're torn apart as soon as they're through taking their bows and last greetings. Chanhee looks for him, but doesn't see any black flash of hair amongst the crowd of actors and crew. Changmin seizes him into a hug, kissing his cheek, and pushing a bouquet towards him, saying, "You're brilliant, love you so much!" before running off to grab Younghoon.

Chanhee wipes off his makeup, hurriedly changing into his own clothes and then following Eric and Jacob out to Jacob's car. 

"Where are we going?" he asks, yanking his sweater tighter around his shoulders.

"Sangyeon rented out a hotel ballroom," Jacob says. "Got us rooms too. Went all out for it." He seizes Chanhee's hand in his. "You did amazing tonight, Chanhee, really."

"Thanks," Chanhee says, trying to smile but only halfway succeeding. "I, um, it was good. It felt good."

"Of course it did." Jacob squeezes his hand and beams. "So let's go celebrate."

*

The party is somehow already in full swing when they arrive. For some godforsaken reason, Juyeon is there and drinking beer while talking enthusiastically to Sangyeon, who looks interested. Chanhee rescues him by asking if he's seen Changmin, and Juyeon latches on to someone else.

"Thanks for that," Sangyeon says with a wry smile. "Amazing job tonight by the way – I mean, you've been great the whole run, but tonight you really knocked it out of the park."

"Thanks, hyung," Chanhee says. "I had a great time. You were a great director, that script couldn't have gone to life like that without you."

Sangyeon ducks his head. "Thank you," he says. "Be sure to come by in the spring, okay? I'm sure I'll have a place for you."

"Thanks," Chanhee repeats, and Sangyeon waves before moving off into the increasing mass of people. Chanhee grabs a glass of punch off the table and downs it, his hands shaking a little. _I have to nut up_ , he tells himself, scanning the guests for a sign of Kevin. No more pretending, no more idiocy. He would just have to admit that he meant what he said and deal with the consequences.

"Have you seen Kevin?" he asks Haknyeon as he walks past, making a beeline for his boyfriend – the music major Kevin hangs out with, Sunbi? Seungkwan? Hyunwoo?

"Oh, hyung! He's on his way," Haknyeon says with a mysterious wink. He stares blankly, then looks around again, as if Kevin will materialize out of nowhere.

He drinks another glass of punch and is about to go find Changmin when the crowd suddenly subdues, murmuring about something. He glances up and sees Kevin making his way towards him, a large bouquet of roses in his arms.

"Kevin," he says, voice coming out shaky and weak. "What – what are you doing?"

"Chanhee," Kevin says, smiling widely. "You were, um, transcendent tonight." He holds the flowers out to Chanhee and he takes them, still numb with shock.

"Why?" he asks.

"'I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?'" Kevin takes his free hand in his. "Is that a corny quote to use here?"

"Not at all," Chanhee says breathlessly. "Kevin, you're – are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Kevin says, beaming. "You're incredible, Chanhee, and I'm really sorry I've been kind of ridiculous and awful."

"I was awful too," Chanhee protests.

"You were both kind of awful," Younghoon says from where he's hanging off the curve of Changmin's arm. "It worked, though." He shrugs unrepentantly when they both turn to shoot glares at him.

"Anyway," says Kevin. "My point is that I was going to tell you I loved you too, except you ran out on me. I don't – I know you're sorry about the thing and I'm sorry about being an impossible asshole, so can we – do this properly this time around? Can we give this a chance?"

"Yes," Chanhee says, and he's there throwing his arms around Kevin's neck, kissing him hard. Juyeon whoops from somewhere in the corner and the rest cheer, and Chanhee can't even bring himself to mind.

They leave the party with Chanhee comfortably tipsy and Kevin verging on drunk. Chanhee takes one of the key cards from Sangyeon and tugs Kevin to the elevator. He grins, encircling Chanhee's waist, leaning into him.

"I missed you," Chanhee says quietly into his collarbone. "I'm sorry, you know. I wanted to hurt you, at first, and then I didn't and by the time I – it was too late."

Kevin strokes fingers through his hair. "I know. And I know you wouldn't cheat on me, it's just that Changmin is – well, Changmin."

"Yeah," he agrees. "But I chose you."

The elevator doors open, and they stumble towards room 402, fishing the key card out of Chanhee's back pocket proving to be more difficult than expected. Kevin stops in the doorway, looking hesitant.

"What?" Chanhee asks, unbuttoning his sweater. "Second thoughts?"

"I just – do you think we should wait until morning? Just to be sure we both, you know." Kevin shrugs. "I don't want you, us, to regret anything."

"For the last time," Chanhee says, kicking off his shoes and pacing towards him, "I want you. I love you. And I think we've waited long enough." He flicks open the button on his jeans and smiles. "Unless you have any objections?"

"None," Kevin says, suddenly beaming again, and kicks the door shut with a final click.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes chanhee is beatrice in much ado about nothing, chuuves had a disastrous first date, seulrene and viseul cohabitate. no you can't force me to elaborate  
> \- kevin's [costume](http://www.coolest-homemade-costumes.com/easy-punny-freudian-slip-costume) which my friend actually wore last year  
> \- peter parker and johnny storm are good friends canonically, and are a relatively popular ship w/in the comics fandom  
> \- meanwhile [apollo and midnighter](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d23632d287931183c3e81330c74c728e/tumblr_inline_p4g8xx7YP21ub9trj_1280.jpg) are canon gay versions of batman and superman respectively. far violent and powerful though. go check them out  
> \- overwatch's resident [tiddy man](https://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Hanzo-Overwatch-pose.jpg), hanzo
> 
> i love juyeon i swear. love him with all my heart


End file.
